Sonic the Hedgehog: Season 3/Lookalike
This is the second episode of Sonic the Hedgehog: Season 3. Summary While Sonic and Sally set out to investigate what NICOLE told them, Snivley plans to release Naugus and Robotnik from the Void as a last resort! He had also heard of Robotnik's completed but unused project... Metal Sonic! Characters *Sonic *Sally *NICOLE *Snivley *Dr. Robotnik *Naugus *Metal Sonic *Jack the Hedgehog *Patricia the Skunk *Layla the FoxSkunk *Tom de Lupin Transcript and Sally are investigating. orange hedgehog is seen running on the grassy plains as an orange blur, who was followed by a skunk girl in pink clothing and a foxskunk girl hybrid as well. Sonic skids to a stop. Sonic: Huh? fast orange hedgehog stops; we see that it is Jack the Hedgehog, along with the magical skunk girl named Patricia the Skunk and the foxskunk girl hybrid named Layla the FoxSkunk. Jack: Whoa...! Did I see someone? Patricia: I think so. (notices Sonic and Sally and she smiles) Hey, there's some friendly faces. Layla: And is that blue hedgehog who we think it is? Jack: (waving hello to Sonic & Sally) Hello there! Sorry for the zooming around! We're just doing our fun of exercise to stretch our legs. Sally: I see... well, NICOLE sent us to investigate something. Patricia: We see. Maybe we can help you out with the investigation. My name is Patricia the Skunk. Jack: My name is Jack the Hedgehog. Layla: And I'm Layla the FoxSkunk. Sally: My name is Sally Alicia Acorn. Sonic: And y'all know me! Jack: Who wouldnt remember, the fastest cousin alive of mine, Sonic the Hedgehog. (Shaking hands with Sonic) Sonic: (grins) Patricia: (shaking hands with Sally, while smiling) It's a pleasure to meet you, Sally. You must be a very kind woman. Sally: (giggles) Thank you. Patricia: Your very welcome. (giggles as well) Layla: So what have you been investigating about? We would like to know. Sonic: Well, people keep havin' bad dreams. They say someone is comin'... ???: (shy) Um, excuse me? Sally: Huh? Tom: I am Tom the Wolf, I-I need your help. Sonic: What's up? Tom: My pack is gone. Sally: Strange... Tom: I need your help. Sonic: Okay. He sniffles Patricia: (gently comforts Tom) It's all right, little one. We can help you. Sally nods. Tom: (hugs Patricia) Sonic: Let's go already. Tom: (growls) Sonic: ... Tom: Some hero you are... Sally: If you keep acting like that, we're not going to help you. Tom: He is the reason why i ran, he is the reason my home was aflame, him and his army of SWAT Bots Sonic: Robotnik? Tom: No you, I saw you mid air as my village burned Sally: What? Jack: Scuse a me, what? Layla: Will you please lead us the way? Patricia: And if what your saying is true, you uh might wanna wear this. (places a cloak disguise on Sonic) Sonic: Yeah. Jack, Patricia & Layla: (follow Tom with Sonic & Sally in hopes of him leading the way to his village) Tom stops in front of the burnt remains of the de Lupin village Layla: Yikes, you weren't kidding about the village being burnt down. Patricia: (looking around with Jack & Layla with Tom, Sonic & Sally) Where is everybody? Jack: (to Sonic) You might wanna stay hidden until we figure out the mystery. The rest of us will handle this. Sonic: Aight. Patricia: Sonic please stay put. Jack, Layla, Sally & Tom, let's search for clues. Jack: (looking around with Patricia & Layla, Sally & Tom) Hello? Tom runs to his hut only to find the burnt remains Patricia: (comforts Tom as well with Jack & Layla) We're so very sorry for what has happened. We hope that there is a way we can help make it up to you. Sally: Im so sorry... Layla: I'm starting to think that there's more to this Nightmare & burnt village situation than we thought. Tom: Its because of your Blue friend, I always though he actually ran not used jets to boost his speed Sally glares at him. Tom:(Glares at her) Sonic: I didn't do nothin'. Jack: (stops Sally & Tom from glaring) Stop it with the salty glares, please! Are we just about done? (offscreen goat bleat SFX) Listen, we don't have time to argue when someone else is still out there doing the damage. Like it or not, were all mobians here & the right thing to do is to have to work together to figure out this mystery about the nightmares & the burnt village without pointing fingers & playing the blame game here. Understand? Patricia: Jack's right. Let's put all of our Issues aside & work together as a team, a freedom fighter team without worry. Layla: Wait a minute, jets? Tom, I think you helped us found ourselves a clue that mean one thing if we're correct. Patricia: Wait, Layla's right. Jets are actually by aircraft machines. Tom:(Goes to wander through the burnt remains) sighs, and then notices something in the distance. Layla: Tom, please come back. We can't go out alone...! Patricia: (to Sally) Sally? What is it? Sally: Looks like a robot. Jack: Where? (Looks around to where Sally is looking at) Layla, can you get Tom just in case? Layla: (hurries out to find Tom) Tom, please come back! I think we found something. Jack, Patricia & Layla: (looks out with Sonic, Sally & Tom at where Sally is looking) grabs a rock and throws it at the robot. bot dodges. Sonic: That robot looks just like me... Tom: (runs and grabs a spear on the ground and charges) Robot: (far faster than him and dodges again) Jack: Whoa, talk about a need for speed, it's fast. Patricia: Something tells me that metal robot is the real culprit. Layla: Now this is something we don't see everyday. Looks like we will have to take it down together. Jack: (nods while he charges with his super speed & spindashes at the robot) robot grabs Jack and flings him away. Jack: AH HOOEY! (crashes to the ground, getting up slowly) I'm ok. Sonic: (spindashes at his robot counterpart, knocking him down) Patricia: Quick, let's try to strap the robot down. (Uses her pink magic to launch magic orbs at the robot, to try & bind it to the ground with Layla's help with her Purple magic) succeed. Layla: (holding down the robot with her magic with Patricia's magic help) Yes, we got it! Patricia: This will hold it down for a long while. Jack: Question, what kind of robot that looks like my cousin, Sonic? Sonic: It's kinda like a metal version of me... ???: That's because it is, imbecile. Tom: What? Snivley: (walks to them) Its name is Metal Sonic. It was created by Dr. Robotnik... but he never got the chance to use it. So I did. Tom: (growls and attempts to throw his spear) Bots grab him. Snivley: Tsk tsk tsk. Nice try, boy. squirms to get free. Sonic: Metal Sonic, huh? Well, it ain't the real Sonic. Snivley: Yes, a valid point, hedgehog. But Metal Sonic has all of your powers... Sally: Metal Sonic can't be as fast... Snivley: We'll see, princess. Tom:(Growls and knocks his shoe off flinging it at Jack: (gets ready with Patricia & Layla) Hey, do you know this tiny man? Cause I'm about to give this trouble making robot a piece of my mind. (Spindashes at the Swatbots, trying to buzz saw at them) Patricia: (blasting her pink & light magic orbs at the Swatbots) (to Snively) Why don't you pick on someone your own size? Layla: (blasting more purple & dark magic orbs at Snively & the Swatbots) Yeah & do you even know this Baldy McNosehair you call Robotnik? Snivley: (dodges) In fact, I do. Jack: (spindashing at the SwatBots) It seems like we might need a good explanation on what is going on here? Does anyone know the entire story? Metal Sonic: ( Grabs Jack and tosses him to the ground and looks right at Sonic) Priority One Hedgehog spotted Jack: (got sent to the ground) Now I'm slightly less ok. Layla: If Sonic's priority one to them, does that make you a second banana? Jack: (getting up slowly) Ok, real funny, Layla. Considering I'm into tropical foods. But back to the subject. Patricia & Layla: Right. (charge up their magic & openfires their magic orbs & beams at Metal Sonic & the incoming Swatbots) Patricia: Sally, please protect Tom from any danger & stay safe please. Metal Sonic: Target acquired combat protocol online (charges at Sonic) spindashes at his robotic counterpart. Snivley: (laughs) Fool. He knows every move you're going to make. Metal Sonic is linked to your mind. Sonic: So? That means I can determine his actions as well. Metal Sonic: (Rubs his robotic nose) Jack: (shaking his head, while noticing Sonic & Metal Sonic copying one another) Oh I get it. "Monkey See, Monkey Do". Patricia: There must be a way to shut down this Metal Sonic machine. We need to come up with a brainstorm on this one. Sally: Right. Sonic looks at Sally and targets her, charging. Patricia: Oh no! Look out! (Quickly tries to save Sally by carrying her away, bridal style, from Metal Sonic's charge, while preforming her pink magic on casting a magical barrier around the group) Layla: (blasts purple magic orbs at Metal Sonic) Get back! Jack: (charges up for a charged spindash & performs it at Metal Sonic) Sally: Thanks. Patricia: Your very welcome. I have been practicing my magic for quite a long while, same with Layla. Layla: (blasting more purple magic & dark magic at Metal Sonic & the remaining SwatBots) Still needing of a plan to beat this bucket of bolts. Jack: Oh right. (Noticing Metal Sonic's jet turbine) Check out that big jet turbine within it's body. (Point to Metal Sonic's jet turbine engine within it's body) I think it's the source of it's speed like Tom warned us about. Patricia: Oh I see. If I am thinking what Sally & NICOLE we're thinking, Maybe if we try to distract Metal Sonic long enough, maybe we can try jamming it's jet turbine engine with something tough & strong, we can try & slow down this robot down long enough to damage it. Layla: That sounded pretty straight forward & yet completely dangerous, up close & personal. Do you think it's going to work? Jack: It's worth a shot. But who's gonna distract Metal Sonic for us? Sonic: Leave it to me! Jack: Good luck. Hope this plan works. Jack, Patricia & Layla: (begins searching with Sally & Tom's help, for something strong & tough & made of strong metal like a large metal stake against Metal Sonic's jet turbine engine) Layla: Sally, Tom, please help us. helps them. Jack, Patricia & Layla: (continues searching for some kind of strong & tough vampire like metal stake, while hoping that Sonic begins distracting Metal Sonic) Metal Sonic:(Scans Patricia and Layla) Life forms scanned Sonic: (rolls his eyes) Enough chitchat, bro. (spindashes at Metal) Sonic spindashes Sonic Jack: (searching the village & spots a metal vampire like stake) Bingo! (Grabbing the Metal stake) Patricia & Layla: (helps Sonic distract Metal Sonic, by using their magic to blast magic orbs at Metal Sonic) Patricia: The rest is up to you now, Jack! Do it now! Jack: (charges forward at high speeds, holding the metal stake as he jumps up high above) BONZAI ! (Stabs the Metal stake through the jet turbine engine of Metal Sonic to try & heavily damage the robot from using it's speed) Snivley: No, no, NO!! Jack: (stepping back) Oh yes! Every robot has its weak points you know! Including this Metal Sonic creation that is gonna be recycled in the scrap heap! Patricia: Let's finish it! Patricia & Layla: (blasting magic beams at the heavily damaged Metal Sonic) Jack: (spindashes at the Metal cranium of Metal Sonic) Sonic: Looks like that's it. Snivley: You all leave me no choice... I must release Robotnik and Naugus from the Void. Sally: WHAT?! Jack: Your starting to get very desperate, Snively. Whoever those two are, they're completely dangerous. Patricia: Please, you must understand that both Robotnik & Naugas are not to be trifled with! This has to stop! (Glowing with a magical pink aura) You don't even know what your getting yourself into! In the name of Mobius please stop! Layla: Yeah, so do not do it! Don't even think about doing it! Sonic: They're right, Snivley. Snivley: I'm not going to give in, hedgehog! (opens up a portal to the Void, freeing Naugus and Robotnik) Sonic shakily stands again Metal Sonic: All life form data successfully copied (Charges an orb of his own) Robotnik: Hmmm... it seems that my creation needs repairs. Sonic's arm sparks and the attack back fires Robotnik: Come, Metal Sonic. Jack: (stepping back abit) (to Sonic & Sally) Ok, I'm no psychic, but what should we do now, since little needle nose Snively here just released two of the most dangerous criminals from solitary confinement? Sonic: (shrugs) Sonic Approaches his creator his left arm falling off due to damage takes his creation back to base to repair him. Tom: We have to go after them Sally: No. Robotnik has Naugus on his side, now. Naugus is far too powerful for us to defeat alone... Jack: There must be something we can do! Patricia: Eitherway, we can't let these villains cause anymore destruction once again. We must rethink our strategies a little more discreet & secretive. Layla: Right, like missions including, stealth, sabatoge, even master thievery of stealing from other Villainous thieves if it comes to that. Jack: (to Sonic & Sally) And besides your never alone. Patricia: Jack, Layla, Tom & I will help join your cause to fight for freedom. Jack can help keep up with Sonic with his speed, while Layla & I help out with our magic powers & a skunks' natural defence power. Even I can help with Mother Nature flourishing again. Layla: Even I can help out with the many potions I can create. Sonic: Thanks, guys. The more help, the better! Jack: I couldn't said it better myself. (Shake hands with Sonic while Patricia & Layla shake hands & cuddle with Sally) Oh & one more thing, pro tip, not even the villains have no fury than a woman's scorn. Trust me, these women have a lot more girl power than you think. Sonic: (chuckles) Right, cuz. of episode. Category:Episodes Category:Sonic the Hedgehog: Season 3 Episodes Category:Sonic the Hedgehog: Season 3